


Something Soothing About It

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something soothing about grooming Castiel’s wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Soothing About It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Written for comment_fic prompt Dean/Castiel, there is something calming about grooming Cas’ wings.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

It was easy to get lost in the simple repetitive motion of grooming. The easy slide of his fingers through the feathers was extremely calming to Dean.

He wasn’t exactly sure what about why he found it that way.

It might be the familiarity of running his hands thought the feathery appendages.

Or the closeness it allows him to feel toward his mate.

It might be because Dean has an inborn need to take care of people and this is just another way to do that.

Or it could be the giant puddle of contented goo that Castiel turned into when Dean groomed him.

Whatever the reason was, Dean would always enjoy this alone time with his mate.


End file.
